Rebirth and Redemption
by Tornado of Darkness
Summary: When an ancient warrior is released form his prision and makes his way to Konoha how will things change? Set right after Genin exam.AU
1. Rebirth

** Hello everyone, this is my first story so I hope it turns out well if not then oh well can't go anywhere else but up at this point so let's get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor shall I ever own any of the Naruto characters, however I do own any OCs I might make to go with this story.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**"Demon/Spirit Talking"**

**_"Demon/Spirit Thinking"_**

Ability or Technique

**Demon/Spirit Technique**

* * *

><p>The sun shined down on the forest surrounding the cave, all around the forest was teeming with life. Squirrels happily chattered to each other as they collected fallen nuts off the forest floor, Fox kits raced each other merrily through the forest, and at a nearby stream a She-Bare was teaching its Cubs how to fish for dinner. All this was unnoticed though, to the small group of ANBU taking up positions at the entrance of the cave waiting. They all straightened up when they heard footsteps behind them and turned to face the new comer, an old man wrapped in bandages. They all bowed low to the man and as one greeted him with an emotionless "My lord, Danzo". Danzo just walked past them and stared into the darkness of the cave "What did you find in there exactly? It had better be worth my time." He said in a slightly arrogant tone. "A door, sir, it's incredibly old but that's not what's so curious about it." One of the Root reported quickly. "How so?" Danzo questioned, his voice laced with a bit of curiosity, "It looked like there were chakra seals all over it but we have never seen these kind before." Danzo frowned at that, for the agent that spoke was an expert in seals, surpassed only by Minato Namikaze himself. "Very well…Take me to it." Danzo ordered warily.<p>

The squad took up positions around him and descended in to the darkness of the cave. While it looked dark from the outside the inside was brightly lit by strange glowing crystals that pulsated with an energy like no other. After walking for what seemed like miles they finally reached the door. It was impossible to see what it looked like due to all the seals on it but it was obvious that it was large and heavy. Danzo took a careful step forward and looked at a seal only to find that it was indeed like no other, in fact Danzo was starting to believe that it wasn't even meant to seal chakra, so he tested it by tearing off one of the seals and summoned a bit of chakra to his hands only to find that nothing happened. "_So if it doesn't seal chakra…then what does it seal?"_ Danzo mused to himself before crumpling the paper up. Only one way to find out "Burn the seals on the door…NOW!" Danzo ordered forcefully "Hai Danzo-Sama! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" all the ROOT exclaimed as one and the fire quickly burned away all the seals revealing a small door with a large inscription on top that read

'Let all who enter be free of all

Fear….doubt….and regret

For surely you shall repent.'

The agents all looked at their leader for instructions and nodded when he motioned them all to enter the door. One by one they all entered the room to find themselves face-to-face with a statue of a man chained to the wall its head was done and it was shirtless with long gashes all over its torso. Danzo slowly walked up to the statue and saw something he didn't notice before, a single seal on the statue, which he plucked off it to examine it closer only to be disappointed when it was like all the others that were on the door. "Well this was a waste of time….when we get back to Konoha you all will be punished harshly, you understand?" He growled to the squad as he turned to face them. "Yes Danzo -Sama" they replied as emotionless as ever. They all made their way to the exit when Danzo thought he heard something move behind him and he quickly turned to see that the statue was gone! He then felt a presence behind him so he quickly turned while drawing a kunai with years of honed reflex only to see the bodies of his squad on the ground, all of them cleaved in two. His only visible eye widened as he felt something cold and sharp press against his neck. "Hello world….." A wild and slightly feral voice started. Danzo didn't feel a thing as his neck was sliced open "..Jacks back" Crimson eyes looked out towards the general direction of the cave exit.

*Kohana*

Naruto Uzumaki suddenly clutched his head in pain as he heard a loud roar out of nowhere. His Teammates, Sakura Haruno and Saskue Uchiha, along with their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, all looked at him in worry. Naruto could see their lips moving but couldn't hear what they said as the world started to spin and he could feel himself start to black out. He awoke a second later to find himself face down in a large pool of water. He carefully lifted himself to his feet to see that he was in a long corridor with pipes running across the side of the walls full of a blue glowing substance. _'Closer…' _came a whisper inside his head that seemed to be pulling him down the corridor _'come closer….'_ It whispered again. Naruto cautiously started to make his way slowly down the corridor, a feeling of dread appearing and growing with every step he made. After what seemed like hours of walking he finally made it to a large room that was split in half by a huge cage that had a seal on the central bar. Behind the bars Naruto could see a large fox with nine tails gazing at him with red eyes that glinted with mischief. "So…..I'm guessing that you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune...hmmm you don't look all that blood thirsty to me." Naruto said surprising the demon. The demon just looked at him for a moment before a grin broke out on its face **"And here I thought you were just a stupid little bag of flesh that didn't know his left from his right. I guess you're not as dumb as you make yourself look are you?"** the demon said a tiny bit impressed. Naruto let a small smile of pride break out across his face "Rule Number 12 of Shinobi: 'Only let the enemy know what you want them to know' I wanted everyone to think I was stupid, I wanted them to think I was harmless, I wanted them to underestimate me so then when I become Hokage, the victory will be that much sweeter." Naruto explained to the fox. Kyuubi just nodded in understanding, further impressed by the boy **"I like your style kit, but there is something we need to discuss. Something just happened, whether it's good or bad depends on what we do from here." **The fox said in a serious tone. "What do you mean? What happened?" asked Naruto confused.** "Well you know about us Demons right? Well when Yami Created the Jubi, the ultimate Bijuu from which me and the other Bijuu were split from, Kami needed to do something to keep the balance of Light and Dark well…balanced, so he thought and thought but could not think of anything, until he looked down at earth and saw a man that he greatly favored, A priest who would later become known as the Rikudo Sennin, and had an idea. He appeared before the priest and told him about the Jubi and the threat it posed, he then offered the priest the chance to stop it and in return the priest would be given one gift. The priest accepted and said that he wanted his poor wife, who was on her death bed, to be saved from the shinigami's cold embrace. Kami agreed and told the priest how to seal away the beast. Most people know that the priest then had two children, who went on to create the Uchiha and Senju clans, but what people don't know is that before Kami came to the priest he had another son. Now the other two children were given special treatment and were always praised no matter what, but the son that came before them was abandoned and forgotten. Feeling betrayed and jealous of his younger siblings he did something….something that even by demon standards is bad…."** The Kyuubi trailed off. "What did he do?" asked Naruto slightly scared.

* * *

><p><strong>All right that about Does it for Chapter 1, let it be known that I hate Danzo very much…So anyway, tell me what you think please and go ahead and Review pretty please so I can know how to make these chapters better. Thank you. <strong>


	2. Remembrance

**Ok I admit I expected to get the second chapter up faster, I actually already had it typed and ready to post but…mistakes were made, let's leave it at that. I do not own Naruto or the characters except for my own OCs.**

The Kyuubi looked off into the distance with a sad gleam in its eyes. **"A story for another time kit…..another time."** The Kyuubi said softly **"but now you need to wake up, we can talk later tonight." **Naruto nodded and looked around the chamber and noticing a small wooden door that seemingly led to nowhere. He approached the door and just as his hand touched the knob he heard the Kyuubi cough to get his attention **"Kit….before you go you…remember one thing…it's not the council or the Hokage that runs this village."** Naruto scrunched his eyebrows at the cryptic message before a bright flash filled his vision and an ear splitting scream filled his ears causing him to flinch and bolt upright in alarm. As his vision started to clear could see that he was in a hospital room and that there was an unconscious Hyuuga girl on the floor. She looked familiar but he just couldn't put a finger on her name. 'Oh well' he shrugged. He gently picked her up and placed her on the bed, but when he turned to leave when he noticed a cold breeze hit his chest and that he was shirtless, he looked around the room and found his shirt and jacket on table next to the window. After he put them on he noticed a flower on the ground where the girl was, when he went to examine it he noticed a tag on it that read 'Get well soon Naruto-Kun.' He noticed that the handwriting was a bit shaky, so she must have been nervous for some reason, but why? He looked at her calm sleeping face and felt a smile cross his face. She looked really cute almost…almost like a ray of sunshine…wait….sunshine? That's it! Her name is "Hinata" He mumbled, finally remembering the shy girl from his class. He smirked as an idea came into his head and he quickly felt around for a pen.

Danzo slowly opened his eyes to see that he was floating in a black void. 'What…what happened?' He wondered looking around, as if the answer would just appear in the strange void. In the distance he could see a red glowing speck that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. The closer the speck got the hotter he got until he was pouring sweat. It was then he realized that the speck wasn't moving towards him, but that he was moving towards it. There was a bright red flash of light and he found himself in what looked like an underground chamber with pools of fire surrounding the little island of land that he was standing on. Behind him the lake of fire split creating a small path and from that path a giant man in big spiky black armor walked, intent on bringing the scrawny man in bandages to his mistress. Danzo quickly turned when he felt the ground slightly vibrate by the heavily armored man's steps and gazed up at the armored head, trying to look for any indication of his identity or intentions. He saw nothing. The armored man picked up Danzo by the neck of his shirt and began walking down the path, Danzo struggling the entire way kicking and screaming. "LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" He shouted as he kicked his feet wildly. After about an hour of this they finally reached a throne made of black stone and casually laid across the throne was a young girl staring at them with an amused grin on her face. **"Hello my dear sweet Danzo"** She said in mischievous voice laced with dark intentions. **"I have a deal to make with you…."**

In a bar, on the border between Suna and Konoha, sat a man staring into his drink. The bar around him was in shambles, the bodies of the deceased patrons and staff that kept the bar running were everywhere, some intact, others just smears on the walls or floor. The man downed his drink and left ten Ryo on the bar before leaving. He walked through the quiet town, his eyes glued on the ground. As he climbed his way up the nearby mountain, he thought about a red haired green eyed girl. As reached the peak he gazed out towards Konoha. "Run, run as fast as you can…Can't escape me….I'm the mad man…" a single tear ran down Jack's face.

** Ok, it's short I admit but hey it works. Ok so here's the thing, I know this is a NaruHina but should it also be a Harem? I leave it up to you, the people to decide. So please, Review and Vote. I am Counting on you!**


	3. Not so normal day

** All right guys I'm back, and ready to get this show…..err...fanfic on the road! But before we begin I just want to give a shout out to all the people who reviewed, so thanks guys/gals, this one's for you. Oh and the poll for the whole Harem thing is 1 for Naruhina 0 for Naruharem.**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with the bright glare of the sun and the strong odor of disinfectant, most commonly found in hospitals. 'what happened?' she wondered as she tried to recall exactly how she got here. 'Ok, just think Hinata, what did you do? Hmmm…woke up, breakfast, training….Oh that's right I saw some white haired man carry Naruto-Kun to the hospital. I hope he liked the flower I bought for him...But wait…why am I here and where is Naruto-Kun? I remember walking into the room and…..OH!' Her face flushed a deep crimson color as she thought about being surprised by a shirtless Naruto, upon walking into the room. She slowly got out of bed and noticed the rose she bought him on the bedside table with a note. Curiously, she picked up the note and read

'Dear Hina-Chan, thanks for the flower but I figured a cutie like you deserved it more, Naruto P.S did you know you talk in your sleep? I sure learned a lot of interesting things ;)'

Hinata felt her face burn with embarrassment and joy being called cute by her crush but then her eyes bulged in fear when he mentioned her little habit of sleep talking, Just what did she say? She looked at the clock sighed, she had to get home fast or her father would be furious.

Naruto quickly jumped from building to building, powering his leaps and strides with chakra, towards the Hokage tower. Since he passed out during the team introduction he figured he should see the Hokage and find out what he was supposed to do and when he needed it done. He noticed it was a clear line to the tower, so he let his mind drift off to think about whatever it wished such as, but not limited to Ramen, Being Hokage, More Ramen, His Team, Bathtub full of Ramen, Hinata , Hinata feeding him, you guessed it, Ramen, that lady he was about to run into, 'Wait, what?' he thought before he ,very thoroughly I might add, face planted right into the fishnet clad bosom of a woman with Purple hair shaded like a Pineapple. She just looked down at him and blinked, "Hmmm, what do we have here?" she picked him up by the neck of his jacket "Ahhhh, just a little punk, probably fresh out of the academy. Well, sorry runt I don't date kiddies, nice try though, not many people are brave enough to go for the direct approach with me, and I both respect and admire you for that." She dropped him on his butt and pulled out a Kunai. "Since you have impressed me, the great and beautiful snake mistress of Konoha, I shall take pity on you and give you a 20 second head start before I slowly and painfully rip you limb from limb. Any questions?" She gave him a sadistically sweet grin and started to twirl the kunai. Ummmm just one, you scary, yet strangely attractive crazy lady" he managed to get out in a whimper. "and what would that be?" she said clearly amused at his attempt at flattery. Ummmm…is there anyone who you're afraid of? I mean if they can scare you then I don't want to make them mad if I survive." She thought about it for a minute then said "well, the Hokage is not someone I'd mess with then there's this weirdo in green spandex...of and then there's this one gu-" It was then that she noticed that Naruto wasn't there, she looked around and saw a dust cloud running to the Hokage tower."Hmm, sneaky, and underhanded….I like this Brat!" Anko took off like a bullet, determined to catch her prey.

Jack walked slowly down the path towards Konoha, lost in his memories. His thoughts turned to his wife her unborn child, they would both be dead, and he wondered what kind of life they had without him. He felt a single tear roll down his face, his brothers had thought he was evil and taken him from them. He had managed to convince them to leave his family alone but even now when his brothers are gone and he was a distant memory, only existing in legends and myth. His thoughts were interrupted as a huge mountain of a man stepped out on to the road in front of him. Jack stopped walking to gaze up at the big man. "There's a toll on this road, 200 Ryo" the man growled out in contempt, "I don't have that much money, but I can give you the secret immortality if you let me pass." Jack explained calmly. His eyes lighting up brightly at the idea of being immortal, the thug nodded in agreement and leaned in close to hear the secret, as he did Jacks eyes filled with madness and he drew his sword, slashing the thugs throat in the process, and he quickly sheathed it. The thug's body wobbled a bit before falling to the ground with a thump. "I'll take this" Jack said as he took the thugs wallet, full of the Ryo the man stole. Jack continued down the path, following the familiar scent of madness.

Hiruzen was a very patient man, it was one of the things that helped him get through council meetings without killing anyone, but that patience was wearing thin as he stared at the two Shinobi playing a game of cat and mouse in his office. About three hours ago the mouse, Naruto, came crashing through his window screaming about crazy snake ladies and then the cat, Anko, came following after, laughing like a maniac, and the two have been destroying his office and giving him a major headache. "ENOUGH!" the hokage shouted, releasing an extreme amount of KI, making the two jump out of their skins and rush to the chairs in front of his desk. "Good, now explain to me what is going on here?" he asked calmly, still not letting up on the KI, making him seem more dangerous. "Well, I was just making my way over here to ask about my team when this crazy lady bumped into me and started to try and kill me!" "This brat is the one who bumped and to ME! And then he doesn't apologize and he he he he just smells funny!" " What was that, weirdo!" "You wanna go runt?" "BRING IT HAG!" "I'LL KILL YOU!" "JUST TRY IT!" they both started to argue back and forth getting louder and louder each time, which wasn't helping the hokage's headache. "SHUT UP OR ILL KILL YOUBOTH AND TURN YOUR SKINS INTO A NEW OUTFIT!" the hokage snapped, making the two of them snap away from each other and sink deep into their seats. "Now….as punishment for flushing my day down the crapper….you two must…" all across the village two voices could be heard shouting "WHAT!"

1000 miles from Konoha Jack heard a shout that sounded like two people shouting; he looked around and shrugged going back to the task at hand. "Now..." he said to the bandit he had by the throat "what was that about my mother?"

Deep in the reaches of hell, a small girl sitting on a throne felt the room shake and a loud shout of "WHAT?" ring in her ear. "Whoa what was that?" she questioned.

** Well here we go chapter** **3, send meh reviews pleaaaaasssssse? First 5 gets a free internet cookie, or any other treat you want!**


End file.
